Ayarlar
On this page is a list of all Settings in WARFRAME. Controls = |-|Gameplay = |-|Chat = |-|Interface = |-|Display = |-|Audio = Patch History ;Creator Mode Setting Addition: We have added a new Option called "Creator Mode"! This exists to help players and Content Creators with a simple principle: no distractions, no spoilers. When this is toggled on: *Fortuna Citizens won't reveal their secret. *The Lotus will no longer be as purple. *Operator transmissions will be voice only. *Email on login screen will be all ********** like the password *On-orbiter transmissions and in-mission bumpers for Invasions / Alerts will not appear. ;Changes: *Changed High graphics setting to set Anisotropic Filtering to 16x instead of 8x. Added a faster 2x Anisotropic Filtering setting and removed the 16x option to save people from themselves. *Updated Enable Hint Transmissions in the Audio Options menu. This setting will stop a lot of the more common and repetitive Transmissions from playing. *Common Nora Night Transmissions can now be disabled with 'enable hint transmissions' in the Audio Options menu. *Increased volume of Chat notification sounds. ;Melee Phase 1: 'Flow' Changes *Manual blocking/parry has been added when players wield only a Melee weapon in a mission (i.e NO Secondary or Primary equipped). This is possible because in this specific state, the keybindings are free to allow this manual blocking. We do not plan on adding it to any other state yet. The default keybind for this is RMB/Right Mouse Button (LT for controller), as it was in the past. ;Controller Changes & Fixes *Melee Channeling can no longer be rebound on Controller due to it completely breaking Melee 2.99997 changes. We apologize for the discomfort this may cause for those who have built their controllers comfortably around a different binding. You can't make an omelette without cracking some eggs! *HUD Damage Numbers and Affinity Numbers can now be separately toggled in the Interface Settings! *Trigger Press Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to fire/aim *Trigger Release Sensitivity: Adjusts the pressure required to release fire/aim *Removed the Radio Chatter toggle trigger in the Orbiter and moved into the Settings > Audio. *Added the option to toggle a 'Grain' filter to all gameplay. *Starchat music will now be affected by the Music slider and not the SFX slider *Added a ‘Show Ability Banner on Cast’ toggle to the Interface Options menu! This is off by default on PC. Console players already have these banners appear automatically, but they will have the option to turn them off once this change goes live on Xbox One and PS4! https://gfycat.com/gifs/detail/coarseflowerybarb *Added a new experimental graphics quality option for Temporal Anti-Aliasing. This can be enabled in the options menu. *Added the “Invert Tap/Hold Abilities” option in your settings. You may now choose to either tap to cycle and hold to fire, or invert to hold to cycle and tap to fire. *There is now a ‘Active Tab Notification Only’ setting in Chat Options. With this setting turned on, you will only see in-game chat notifications from channels that you’re currently active in. *A new ‘Show Health Over Enemies’ option has been added to the Options Menu, under HUD. *Added in a graphics option to disable Anisotropic Filtering. This should help with increase performance by approximately 10% on Intel HD Graphics units. *Melee Auto-Targeting System: **Allow more customization based on player preference. **Add Settings for Auto-lock (Melee Assist), attack toward character facing or camera (Align Attacks To Camera) **Auto-turning the camera to face the target (Camera Tracks Melee Target) **Do smooth turns when attacking away from a melee target. *Microphone sampling rate changed to 48KHz (from 8KHz) for dramatically improved VOIP (in-game chat). *Additional features to in-game voice communications. Microphone and output device can now be selected. Improvements to range on weak microphones has also been added. *Added Auto-target locking for gamepad melee. Melee Assist Option is a toggle. *Oft-requested “separate DOF/Motion Blur” options is now live. These are separate options now. *You can now control the Lotus’s dialog volume! *Toggle Sprint now an option in UI Settings *Aim Assist for controllers is now a toggle option. *Users can now specify a ping range to filter out undesirable sessions. *Added Region chat filter toggle in Options Menu. *Gamepad: Jump moved back to A (need Wallrun Toggle controls for this to work) / Crouch moved back to R3 (may move back to B later) / Parry moved to LB so you can hold it while keeping full move & look controls / Use moved to X & reload moved to B (until I can move it on X, shared with Use) *Enabled manual configuration of network ports in options menu to allow multiple players on the same LAN. *Resolution should now save properly when switching from fullscreen to windowed mode. *FOV slider added to display options. *Options menu tabs now have a roll over effect when highlighted. *Dynamic Lighting added to Display Options for those with older hardware. *Firewall/NAT detection added to Options to diagnose connectivity/contact issues. *Settings screen now detects APEX support and disables the option if not supported. *Settings improvements for mouse sensitivity, brightness, contrast and UPnP. *The Lotus’ voice now conforms to volume control *Many menus & screens polished }}